Related By A Mile
by skye-outcast
Summary: Say your a new ninja to team 7. Your a half demon who just wants to have friends and a life. You relate to everybody in the group in a way. How do you survive?


Chaprap 1: Element of Skye  
  
Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Naruto glare is for you! Go away lawyer peeps!  
  
Skye is my character! Not yours! Naruto isn't mine either! Get lost you criticising people! On wit' the story!  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
Sakura's pink hair lofted in the wind. She sighed a deep one. Sasuke, Naruto, and Master Kakashi had gone hiding as a part in their ninja 'stealth' training. Sakura, the picked one, sat on the stump in the middle of the big forest alone, noone found and noone moving around just a bit. 'Where are those idiots?' she thought.  
  
"Sakura'll never find me!" the blonde fox boy whispered. "Naruto! Shut up!" Sasuke softly yelled. The two were up in a tree just south of where Sakura was. "Master Kakashi said we stay together or Sakura'll find us! Why?! That perverted old idiot doesn't know squat!"  
  
'Hmph! They hafta be somewhere over there... Or in a tree...!' Sakura thought.  
  
The pink haired girl looked south, apparently following her Inner Sakura. Meanwhile....  
  
"Sasuke! You freakn' idiot! Stop moving." Naruto screeched. "Your moving, dobe!" "Found you!!"   
  
A cheery faced Sakura was looking upward from the ground. Apparently the two boys were squabling majorly over movement and being stuck together. "Congratulations, Sakura! You suceeded in finding both of 'em!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
"Grrrr.... Dammit! I hate my life! I'm a no good runt with a thing for getting big trouble...??" She walked along the road from the Hokage's office to 'Kakashi's sacred training spot' (I got that from another fic. Sorry...!).  
  
It was a partially sunny day. The wind and clouds were hurriedly comming over the area. 'Why this team? If I-I stay, I'll be 'adopted' by this Kakashi guy...no!' Ain't no good to wake up and see pillow at the end of your feet either you get it? (A joke from work...heh...)  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
"Hmph! Where are you guys?!" Naruto yelled out. He was now 'it' to play stealth hunting ninja and seemed to be at a loss. Kakashi took no part in this exercise except choosing the 'it.' Sasuke his in the shadows while Sakura fled in the flowers.   
  
Naruto put his hand onto his head and made searching movements. 'Damn you guys!' Sakura looked above the flowers where she lay on her stomach to see a frustrated Naruto look hi and low and spinn around like a ballerina.  
  
"Now you can say that whatever that it is...."  
  
"Assasins for hire; that is how she be...."  
  
"Love for the rain and up to the sky...."  
  
"Make the rain of blood seep from he..." 'She' chanted down the grassy walkway.  
  
Instead of using his brain, Naruto crawled onto the walkway, and from behind a bush saw the top of someone's head. The hair style looked much like Sakura's. 'I got you now Sakura! Think you can out smart me!'  
  
*Pounces on the passerby*  
  
"HOLY SHIT, MAN!" a white haired girl shreiked. Sitting on top of her stomach was a startled and confused blonde boy! "GET OFF YOU FREAK-OF-NATURE!!!!" she roared. In a effort to make a quick escape and run back to Kakashi, he spoingd off and flew about four feet in the air.   
  
(Wah! I cant write a fic. This is my first though!)  
  
"HOLY CRAP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU FREAK! WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
"Now, now children. No need to start a war!" A white haired man with a covered eye smiled. Sakura and Sasuke were right behind him. 'Damn! Is that him?!'  
  
"Helloooo, Skye! Welcome to your new friends!" Kakashi chanted. The girl, Skye, sweatdropped. Sakura pushed past him to get a better look. Sasuke was unexpectedly shocked. "Awwwwwww man!" Skye whined.  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
Skye was the same height as Sakura, had silverish, long hair tied back with a black ribbon, one emerald and one golden eye, semi-pointed ears, and a major attitude. Her face was pale, not to mention dirty. Naruto had ran behing Sasuke, looking quite pale too.   
  
Kakashi grabbed her shirt's rim and yanked her out of the dirt and with a small thud, put her down. "Dude, are you the crazy old man the Hokage assigned me to be killed by?"  
  
"Yep, the one and only."  
  
"Escuse me, but, umm, Skye right? Why did you come to this group?" Sakura asked. "Ino said 'Your better off dying now then there with Big Forehead!' and Hokage said that if one person could understand me was the crazy baffoon who'd be happy to see me." Kakashi was smiling to this comment made by the silverish haired girl.  
  
"Look, I only was 'recognized' by the Hokage 'scuz I tried to pitpocket him. Almost had another $300 added to my money but unfortunetly the wire slipped and he turned around to soon. So in other words, I got caught!!" Skye wailed. Sakura thought for a moment. Everyone else was deathly quiet. "Any more, Scuz?"  
  
"You look an awfully lot like Master Kakashi..."  
  
"Can you guess if we're related, eh, Sakura?"  
  
The wind had picked up again. Sasuke was glaring at Skye. It was silent. Silence....  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
"So whats the deal with the game, again?" asked Naruto. After getting hounded by Sakura and Master Kakashi, the stealth training began again. "Skye. You be it!"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Yes, no."  
  
"Why? You guys are lousy hiders?"  
  
"Grr...."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Everybody hide!" their sensei yelled. In a flash, everyone took to stealth-mode. Skye was alone in the middle of the forest with her eyes closed. Naruto was in the bushes, Sasuke in the shadows of trees, and Sakura in the tall grass. "Can I look now?" Taking to the silence that meant yes.  
  
"Guy with the raven hair - your in the shadows right past the tall tree to the right. Sakura, you make to much noise in the grass, and blonde and stupid's in the bushes to the right of where shadow-boy is." Everybody revealed a jaw dropped face. Sasuke only glared deadly more. Would of burned a hole in her head.  
  
Naruto looked as if he were dying. "How-what-no-wait-how the heck did you do that?!?!" Skye calmly smiled and replied: "You make to much noise and besides, faint scents float along the breeze," and she pointed to her nose. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" replied Naruto.  
  
"I see losing fazes you, eh, Blondy?" Fox boy just plopped down onto the ground. Sakura just stood there putting two and two together. Sasuke was looking around for where he went wrong. "Our new friend Skye also has a bit up her sleeve! She's a half demon! Kinda like you Naruto!" Kakashi explained very loudly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yep," she started. "My mom was a fox demon in human form! That's all your gettin' outta me for today!" Kakashi laughed. "Shut up you perverted old bag!"  
  
Nothing fazed him. Sasuke looked as if they were lying. 'Still, her ears point alittle...' he thought. Sakura smiled. Another girlfriend for her! Naruto was just plain shocked. "Goin' into a heart attack, Blondy?" "Stop calling me that!" "No." Master Kakashi read his nasty book quietly.   
  
"Hey, Blondy! What's yur name anyways?"  
  
"Naruto! My name is Naruto Uzumaki," then he thought, "Naruto Uzumaki soon-to-be Hokage the Forth!"  
  
"Uh-huh. And am I supposed to bow down and hail to you, O' Great Day Dreaming Wannabe?" Skye sarcastically remarked. That set off the bomb. The war of words. Sakura and Sasuke stood there giggling.   
  
"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled and walked off to a more quiet place.  
  
"Stealth games' up right?"  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
"How'd you know my name anyways?" the pink one asked. "Judging by your hair, wouldn't be obvious?" Skye said. Everybody was walking home from training. "Oh! See you tomorrow guys! Bye!" Sakura huriiedly turned without making anymore comments. Naruto, Sasuke, and Skye continued walking.  
  
"So, Naruto, you have the Nine Tails in you?" Everyone stopped still. The sky was dark with clouds and it started to drizzle. "Sorry, just thought you'd wanna talk or sometin'... Heh, my bad." Skye apologized. "It's okay..."  
  
They started walking and quickly came upon Naruto's house. He turned and left. Skye, hyperactive and curiosity do mix, circled around Sasuke as they continued walking. "What's yur name?" He snorted a leave-me-alone.  
  
She cricled again. "No seriously, what's yur name? We are sorta teammates after all..." Once again, he grunted. "I know where you live."  
  
"So."  
  
"If you think I'm annoying for out foxing you, whatdya think of all them fan girls being at your house everyday?" Sasuke sweatdropped and stopped. She was BLACKMAILING him. Skye smiled and bounced aroung him. "Sasuke Uchiha." he muttered.  
  
Skye smiled even more. Her cute face was brightly glowing. The two arrived at a set of apartments. Sasuke enter the one on the right. There was an alley between the two of them. Ever-loving half fox jumped the alley and slid down the road, the trees, and finally after a minute of fast sliding, came to a holler with a small stream running down the middle. "Ah, Naruto-chan where are you?"  
  
A small kit bounded up to her. She slowly petted it's orange hide and walked south. About three minutes later Skye bounded up to her house. It was basically a large treehouse that was a home to a tree 'monk or woodnip. 'Naruto-chan' walked up the steps into the always unlocked front door.   
  
Not many people knew of the backwoods holler or the history of the house. Long time ago, six murders in one night by the same man was comitted in the treehouse. It was a nice home except for the over excessive dust and blood stains all over but Skye's personality suited the intereior 'decor'.  
  
"I wonder if Sakura has a phone. Whadya think Naruto-chan?" The kit squeaked and walked around. The baby fox was named Naruto-chan because he reminded Skye of the boy himself. In fact, he was a pure blood fox replica of him! Skye knew of team 7 for a long time now.   
  
"Ready to go eat?" The fox was Skye's only companion so far and they spent almost everyday together. N-chan gladly ran out the door and started walking upwards on the tree limbs. Skye followed gleefully.  
  
*-+-*-+-*-+-*-+-*  
  
That's it! I hope you enjoyed. Please dont flame me....I only no so much. Skye is mine though. Aint it cheesy? Hope not. R+R 'kay? My nickname is Shiloh by the way. My real name's not Skye either.  
  
Next chapter: Work for sarcasm. Pay for Ramen. 


End file.
